


hot for teacher

by earthquakedream



Series: hot for teacher [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's hot for teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rockin_the_80s challenge on LJ. Beta by bekkis

Jensen walks into the classroom, biting at his lip nervously. He's a great student, perfect grades and all. He keeps out of trouble. He does extracurriculars. He's on Bell Guard - _not_ the fucking cheer squad – and he doesn't drink or do drugs. So he has no idea why Mr. Morgan asked him to stay after school - _just to talk_.

"Close the door behind you, Jensen," Mr. Morgan says. Jensen obeys but doesn't move other than that. Mr. Morgan smirks at him and gets up, walks closer. His eyes are dark and he looks…almost predatory. Jensen feels his heart speed up and he shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the sudden stiffening of his prick.

Mr. Morgan steps up close to him, looking down at Jensen as he reaches – and locks the door. The glass window in the door is frosted and when Mr. Morgan flicks off the lights, Jensen knows that anyone who walks by will assume that no one is in the room.

He's terrified, turned on, and extremely confused.

"S-sir, what—" he starts, but Mr. Morgan presses two fingers against his lips.

"Quiet, boy. Let me tell you what's going to happen. You're going to strip and bend over my desk, got it?" He drops his hand and Jensen nods quickly.

"Yes, sir," he breathes, almost coming just from the low growl in Mr. Morgan's voice. He does as he's told, pulling off his clothes and stripping completely bare, unashamed of his thick cock bobbing as he walks to the desk and bends over, pressing his chest to the cool wood and grabbing the opposite side.

He hears Mr. Morgan moving and turns his head towards him. Mr. Morgan pulls off his tie and grins at Jensen. "You look so fuckin' _good_ like that, boy. Spread your legs nice'n wide for me. Jesus, yeah."  
Mr. Morgan steps in behind Jensen and runs a broad hand over Jensen's smooth ass. Jensen shivers hard, wanting to grind his cock against something but when he tries, Mr. Morgan slaps his ass.

"_Fuck_," Jensen bites out. "Mr. Morgan—"

"You call me Jeff, boy. Or sir. I like that." He nips at Jensen's shoulder. "Open your mouth for me. Need to gag you, 'cause I already can tell you're a screamer."

Jensen groans helplessly and then he's got Mr. Morgan – Jeff's – tie shoved in his mouth and tied around his head. He whimpers through the fabric.

"God, you make such a pretty picture. I'm gonna fuck you so damn good, boy."

"Please," Jensen tries to say, but it gets scrambled by the makeshift gag.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," Jeff breathes, lips right against Jensen's ear. "I'll take care of you." He smacks the inside of Jensen's thigh and Jensen automatically spreads his thighs wider, shoving his ass back.

Jeff's hands cup his ass cheeks and squeeze hard, thumbs pressing dry against Jensen's clenching hole. "Gonna stretch you so fucking wide, boy. Gonna fuck you so god damn hard you won't be able to sit right in class tomorrow. Every time you move you'll be thinking of me."

Jensen groans loudly, helplessly, thinking about it. He wants it so fucking bad. He tries to beg but Jeff smacks his ass. "Shush, sweetheart. You'll be patient."

With a whine, Jensen quiets and stills. He's shaking slightly, strung tight with arousal and impatience. He needs something inside him.

"Shh," Jeff chides, and his teeth drag over Jensen's ass, hard and slow, making Jensen gasp into the gag while his hips jerk, dick pressing uncomfortably into the desk.

There's some movement, a desk drawer opening and when Jensen turns his head, Jeff's holding up a condom and a thing of lube. Jensen moans.

Jeff sets them down near Jensen's hip and steps out of Jensen's line of sight. Clothes rustle and Jensen assumes that Jeff's undressing. He wants to see him, wants to see how big his cock is, but Jeff stays out of sight.

Then there's two fingers pressed against Jensen's hole, slick and cold, and he really doesn't care. He just wants them inside his ass. He shoves his hips back desperately.

"Stop moving," Jeff growls and smacks the side of his thigh hard enough that Jensen's knees buckle and he has to tighten his fingers on the desk to stay standing. Then both fingers press into him without warning and Jensen lets out a pained moan as he struggles to open up for them. Jeff doesn't give him time, just fucks him deep, stretching him quick and rough.

Jensen thinks that maybe his teacher is just as impatient as Jensen himself is. Jensen's prick is leaking all over the desk, aching and stiff but the wood isn't fun to rub off against.

"God, you're so fuckin' tight, boy," Jeff groans. "Can't wait to be inside you. Dunno if I'll even fit."

"Oh god," Jensen tries to say, even more desperate now. He wants Jeff's dick to force him wide open, stretch him beyond his limits. He keeps fucking his hips back and Jeff adds a third finger, only for a few moments, before he pulls away. Jensen feels empty, tries to clench shut, almost crying because he's so fucking _hard_.

Then there's the rip of a condom wrapper and a few second later, Jeff's dick is pressing against his hole. "You ready for me?" Jeff asks, but before Jensen can even nod, he thrusts in all the way and _fuck_, he's the biggest dick Jensen's ever tried to take, fucking _huge_, splitting him right open, and Jensen screams through the gag.

Jeff pauses, giving him a little while to adjust, then he starts fucking Jensen in earnest, hard and fast, shoving Jensen into the desk hard enough to bruises Jensen's hips.

Jensen fucking loves it. He moans loudly, fingers slipping on the desk as he tries to find purchase, spreading his legs wider even has he tries to lift up and get Jeff to fuck him deeper.

Then, without warning, Jensen's coming _hard_, all over the desk, and he shouts from the suddenness, from how fucking good it feels, before slumping against the desk. Jeff doesn't stop, keeps fucking him, sending shocks of pleasure through Jensen's sensitive body.

Jeff stops a few moments later, even though Jensen knows he hasn't come. He whines in protest, but Jeff's pulling out. He grips Jensen's hips and tugs and the next thing Jensen's knows, he's on his knees watching Jeff toss away the condom. His prick is huge and hard, right in front of Jensen's mouth, and Jensen opens without thinking about it.

With a pleased grunt, Jeff grips his hair and thrusts in, fucking Jensen's mouth almost as hard as he fucked Jensen's ass. He seems to like Jensen gagging on his dick, one hand cupping his cheek as he keeps up the thrusting. His thumb wipes away the tears that leak out as Jeff restricts his breathing, cockhead shoved into Jensen's throat for several seconds before Jeff pulls away, smirking as Jensen coughs roughly.

"More. Please, sir," Jensen rasps, and Jeff thrusts back in with a groan. Jensen can feel his dick trying to get hard again, twitching weakly against his thigh.

The next time Jeff pulls out, he holds Jensen's head just a few inches from his dick as he jacks himself off quickly. He comes with a low growl, spurting over Jensen's face and Jensen just closes his eyes and moans, licking his lips his catch some of it, to taste him.

When he opens his eyes, eyelashes sticky and clumped together from Jeff's come, Jeff's looking at him with dark, hungry eyes again.

"I think you'll have to stay after again tomorrow," he says quietly. Jensen shivers and tries not to moan.

He goes home that night and jerks off twice more, three fingers off his ass as he remembers the feel of Mr. Morgan fucking him.

He touches the bruises on his hips during class the next day, pressing his fingers against them through his jeans, and shivers when Mr. Morgan looks at him. He gets distracted, staring at those broad hands, and misses more than one question that Mr. Morgan asks him.

"I think you'll have to stay after school and talk with me about this, Jensen," Mr. Morgan says, smirking. Jensen pretends to look worried, but when he shifts, he shivers and his dick twitches eagerly.

"Yes, sir," he breathes. He has to jerk off in the bathroom after class.

He can't wait till the final bell rings.


End file.
